One Fine Day
by NevynR
Summary: Two days that meant so much to them, separated by a year. What a difference the passage of time makes... Caskett One-Shot, complete. Spoilers for 3x24.


**Title: One Fine Day**

**Summary: Two days that meant so much to them, separated by a year. What a difference the passage of time makes... Caskett One-Shot, complete. Spoilers for 3x24.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Sadly.**

**Author's Note: For some reason I had the silly poem of the same title running through my head, and couldn't shake it. This fic actually has nothing in common with it, other than the title. Go figure… :-P Anyway, thanks again to my bonita musa, Manu… Just talking with you is enough to get the plot bunnies all riled up.**

* * *

><p>The poem, for those of you who haven't heard of it before:<p>

_One fine day, in the middle of the night,_

_Two dead men got up to fight._

_Back to back, they faced each other,_

_Drew their swords and shot the other._

* * *

><p>One fine day, they gathered.<p>

The sun shone brightly, the breeze rippling though the leaves on the trees, setting the shade to dancing.

The family was all there, unconventional for sure. It was not one of mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, no. This was a family born of comradeship, tempered in the fires of service, and sealed in blood: the blood they shed, and the lives they saved.

Solemn, grim, they came together to bid one of their own farewell. The tattoo of the drums echoing around the expanse of green, dotted with white headstones, even the birds felt the sadness that hung in the air.

Together they stood, beside the grave as they lowered his body into the waiting earth. Tears carved salty paths down their cheeks as they bid farewell to a man that had touched them all. To some, he was a colleague, others a mentor, to all, he was a friend.

Her heart leaden within her, she stepped to the podium and addressed the assembled throng, her voice steady, she spoke of the man they buried that day. She spoke of pride, and of forgiveness, and of finding a place to make your stand.

There, in the dappled sunlight, she fell. Her blood staining the grass, she bled out in the arms of the man who loved her, staring at the blue sky above, unable to force her lips to respond to his fervent plea. Her eyes slid closed, a faint smile on her lips as blackness took her the only sign that she had heard him. Knowing, she slipped into unconsciousness, strangely content for his face to be the last thing she saw, his declaration of love the last thing she heard.

They left the cemetery together, the wail of sirens drowning his agony as he bent over their clasped hands, entreating, begging, pleading with fate to bring her back.

* * *

><p>A year passed them by, days falling like autumn leaves. Slowly at first, things changed, until they surrendered to the inevitable.<p>

* * *

><p>Once more, they gathered under the shining sun, sky a perfect blue, the mirrored surface of the sea gleaming across the pristine white of the beach.<p>

Called together by happiness this time, their faces lit by joy, they stood, row upon row, bonds stronger than ever. Ties of friendship and love, bonds of hope and friendship joined those linked by birth, all bore witness.

Waiting patiently, he stood in the sun as she walked towards him, hair caught by the breeze, dress shimmering. Her hand clasped by her father, she met his gaze as she made her way to him, her smile so pure it made his heart ache.

Though they had been tested, battered by the tempest of their lives, they found each other in the eye of the storm, and in finding each other, they found themselves. The whole greater than the sum of their parts, together, they were... extraordinary.

Side by side they stood, hands and hearts joined. Blue eyes met emerald, tears glistening yet unshed as they put voice to the words they held dear: hope, trust, comfort and love, always.

Their love promised with rings and vows, sealed with a kiss, two became one, in the sight of those who loved them.

The crisp tang of salt in the air, the cheers of their family ringing in their ears, they left the beach as they began the first day of the rest of their lives, together at last.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: okay folks, this one was a first for me. Not only is it one of the shortest I've written to-date, it also took me the least amount of time that I can recall. That aside, this is the very first time I've attempted a fic in this particular style. No names, no dialogue, just... observation. I'd be very much interested in any all feedback on this one, since it's new ground for me. Like it? Hate it? Please review...

oh, 'nother quick one folks... I leave anonymous reviews etc turned on, but I'd _really_ like it if you guys had the Private Message functino enabled. I feel that if you guys and gals are kind enough to leave me feedback, the least I can do is to reply to it.

Cheers! :-D

NevynR


End file.
